


Many Masks

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written May 10 2014</p><p>Double posted because as I'm arranging these a year later, I don't remember whether I was thinking of Marvel Loki or myth Loki when I wrote it, so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Masks

My changeable beloved  
Mercurial in mood  
You have taken for me  
The part of Eros  
And that of Morpheus  
You speak to my heart  
The whispers of Erato  
Shall you play, in time,  
Every role in my heart?


End file.
